


Jun-centric drabbles

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Gokusen - All Media Types, Johnny's Entertainment, 失恋ショコラティエ | Shitsuren Chocolatier
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Written two years ago, when I tried to get back into writing. Switched on my mp3-player and wrote a drabble, inspired by the song that was playing. Each drabble features a Jun-pairing





	

**Juntoshi**  
**Coco Jambo by Mr. President**

“How about we try it like that?” Jun says and puts his hands on Ohno’s hips. It seems like a casual gesture; most likely he doesn’t even realize what he’s doing. They move together now, both of them a stupid grin on their faces.

Ohno chuckles. “Like that?” he turns around a little, swings his hips. He grins when he feels Jun’s fingers on his waist once more, warm arms hugging him spontaneously.

“That’s good.” Jun agrees.

At one point Jun lets go of him again and they just jump around like crazy. _Dance yourself free, dance your name, dance your feelings, dance your worries, dance yourself stress-free_. Or dance _whatever_. That’s what Aiba told them when he explained what this seminar was about. They both only signed up out of boredom during their beach vacation. It’s more fun than they expected. After one hour of dancing they are so exhausted that they just drop down at the beach, both of them panting heavily.

Ohno turns around to see Jun, looks at his sweaty face, how his hair is sticking to his forehead, his chest moving faster than usual. “You shouldn’t be so good at that.”

“At what?” Jun wants to know.

Ohno only smiles but doesn’t say anymore. Almost too clearly he recalls how Jun was moving, swinging his hips sensually. He really is too good with that. It’s _Shake it_ all over again. He is not telling him that though, not now. Maybe later.

 

 **MatsuRyo**  
**Be our guest. (Beauty and the Beast soundtrack)**  
Ryo stares at the man in front of him. He is tall and slender, has a small waist, almost as small as his own, but he is taller and looks stronger. The man smiles slightly and Ryo doesn’t know if it’s real or not… doesn’t know if he means it because his eyes are slightly clouded, not giving away too much.

“Why don’t you come inside?” the man says and there is a glint in his eyes.

It’s probably not a good idea, Ryo thinks, because he looks a little dangerous with these dark eyes and he is probably too confident, too handsome. But nevertheless he takes his hand and lets himself be pulled into the club, the fingers around his wrist a little cold. He wonders who this man is, what he wants to do, why he invited him to this elite club.

“Who are you?” he finally asks.

The answer comes fast, is simple and not particularly significant. “Jun.”

“Ah.”

It’s probably not a good idea, Ryo thinks again, he looks somewhat shady and a little mysterious; but he follows Jun into the cloud of noise, sweat and music of the club anyway. Whatever, he doesn’t care.

 

 **Junba**  
**Osaka Obachan Rock by Kanjani8**  
“I should probably hate you for this,” Jun says to Aiba while he’s putting on his wig. He doesn’t look too mad though and not too annoyed either. There is a small smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

Aiba nods. “Pay me back later.”

“Oh-“ Jun smirks and moves a little closer to Aiba. So close that their noses are touching and he feels his warm breath against his lips. He wants to kiss Jun, wants to hug him – screw this job here! – but Jun moves away a bit, his eyes glinting teasingly. “I will.”

Aiba grins. He can’t wait. But Jun is surprisingly serious about this job here now. Aiba can see it in the way he’s fixing his ridiculous orange wig, how he’s putting on his accessories and his sparkling, blinking jacket. So Aiba tries to be like that too: serious. Puts his own wig on and puts on his costume. His own jacket is even more ridiculous than Jun’s, but he doesn’t mind. He’s thinking of Jun, his smile, his alluring little promise. And his now so serious face. Work comes first! Well then, children motto party it is. His niece is waiting for the performance.

 

 **Jun x Kiritani Mirei**  
**Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton**  
There is something in Mirei’s eyes that makes Jun want to draw back, to not do or say anything, to not bother her anymore, to not make it worse and more difficult for either of them. But he can’t.

He steps a little closer to her, the fingers of his right hand moving over her cheek softly. He bends forward a little, feels her gentle hands on his hips, her fingers shaking slightly. His thumbs move over her cheeks when he kisses her, and he feels tears running over his fingers.

She kisses him back, softly and passionately at the same time, like she always does. Always did. Then she moves away from him.

He nods slightly. “Don’t forget me,” he says and his voice sounds hoarse to his own ears. “Maybe one day-“ _When the timing is better, when we are both free, not tied to other people, to work, to duties. When we are strong enough to face everything together_. He doesn’t end the sentence though.

“Yes,” she says when he doesn’t voice his thoughts. Her voice is shaking slightly and he can feel her eyes resting on him when he leaves the room. He can’t tell if she really means it or only clings to the meaning of those words to soothe herself. “Maybe one day.”

 

 **MatsuKame**  
**Stagger Lee by Nick Cave**  
“And now?” Kame wants to know. They carry the body to the river, the plan says to drop it there. He sounds a little miserable, shaken. This job has clearly overstrained him.

Jun sighs. “Wait for me in the car,” he says. “I’ll finish it.”

“No,” Kame says fiercely. He probably means it. “I’m getting paid for this too. It’s also my job. So-“

“Fine.” Jun gives in and lets Kame grab the feet of the man again. They drop him into the river; no one is going to find him there. Secret Service will handle the rest. “He was a bad man,” Jun says, both to convince Kame and himself.

“Yes.” Kame nods. He sounds more certain than Jun does. But then, he is new to the job, new to the killing. He still has ideals, thinks that killing and doing bad things is justified by the stamp of Secret Service on it, by the fact that the people are bad. _Might_ be bad – Jun isn’t always too sure about that. He has lost his ideals, doesn’t even remember why he took this job years ago. When he looks at Kame though, he remembers. He wanted to make the world better, save people, heck, even save the world. He wonders if he’s doing that now, if this is how he should follow his previous dreams and goals. But he doesn’t tell these doubts to Kame. He wants him to stay focused and motivated, have this kind spirit and this naïve self confidence that he is doing something good. Maybe Jun might believe in it too then.

 

 **JunxMizobata Junpei**  
**Eden by Kanjani8**  
Jun wakes up early in the morning. He shifts around a little, watching Junpei’s face for a while. With a sigh he gets up then, goes to the bathroom silently. He takes a shower there, changes into his clothes. When he splashes some cold water on his face, his body feels numb all of a sudden. First he thinks there is something wrong, that it’s tiredness or his health. He is close to yelling for Junpei, but then he realises that the numbness doesn’t come from outside. It’s inside. So he waits a little, alone in the bathroom while leaning against the tub, trying to take a few breaths until he feels better. Once he does, he takes his keys and his jacket, about to leave the hotel room.

It’s only when he turns his head that he eyes Junpei’s sleeping face. Young and peaceful and pretty content with himself. Jun knows that for Junpei a simple night with each other is enough, that he doesn’t need or want more. Jun himself wonders when he himself changed. A few years ago it was enough for him too, but now he wants more, wants to feel the safety of a relationship. Waking up together, having breakfast, arguing, making up, deciding with each other. Feeling loved and protected and making someone else feel loved and protected.

He turns around and takes a sheet of paper. “Jun-“ he begins to scribble down. It feels like a joke to write Junpei’s name like that. It’s almost like he is addressing it to himself. Maybe he does, maybe he isn’t too sure which Jun he really means. “Become happy.”

 

 **Sakumoto**  
**Don’t you ever stop by Kat-tun**  
Catastrophe, Jun thinks. There are more reasons against than for it. He knows that; Sho probably knows too. It feels like every time they are together like this, one part of him gets stolen, gets broken. The shards remain in Sho’s bedroom. He wonders what Sho is doing with those pieces. Does he see them? Ignore them? Collect them? Does he even care? Jun doesn’t know the answer to these questions, he doesn’t dare to ask Sho. They never talk about anything like that, they never mention this _thing_ between them, never even voice it. During rehearsals and meetings they are all normal to each other, a little distanced even.

Still, Jun lets Sho do this to him every week, lets him do how it pleases him, feels Sho’s fingers and hands, a little rough sometimes, against his body. Sometimes it’s soft and sweet, sometimes rough enough that Jun has problems moving the next day.

It’s so intense, his mind can’t really grasp it. He knows it’s bad, but still he lets it happen, lets Sho have sex with him, do what he wants. Never asks questions, never says he wants more than this affair. He isn’t even sure _if_ he wants a relationship. Maybe he is as bad as Sho. _Stop_ , he wants to say sometimes, but he doesn’t. Instead he asks for more, tells Sho to continue, shows him by wrapping his arms around him, moving his hips, being sweet and rough too. And sometimes it’s Sho who can hardly move, sometimes Sho looks at him with these questioning eyes. It’s like Jun has lost his mind. But maybe Sho has too.  


 

 **Jun x Mizuhara Kiko  
** Always look on the bright side of life by Monty Python  
“Want another glass of wine?” Jun asks. Kiko nods and looks a little flustered when he touches her shoulder. He pours her another glass of red wine, then he sits down opposite her again.

They smile a bit, both of them feeling a little unsure and nervous, like everyone does on a first date. Jun is almost glad that he still can feel like that, a bit unsure, a bit flustered, wondering what she is thinking, if she likes it here, likes him. Maybe yes, maybe no.

“This place is wonderful,” she says and sounds honest.

She is right, it is. It’s on the topmost floor of a restaurant, private area of course, on the roof deck.

They clink their glasses of wine. It’s weird, Jun thinks, they have kissed in the drama, been so close, hugged, made out, flirted, had erotic scenes with each other. But still, here they are, having dinner and drinking a glass of wine together, and all their confidence is gone all of a sudden. But then, maybe, it’s okay like that, he thinks when they get their food. It’s okay. She probably feels exactly the same doubts.

 

 **Matsumiya**  
**Sayonara wa itsumo by Kanjani8**  
“Kazu-“ Jun puts his hand on Nino’s shoulder. “You don’t need to move out immediately.”

“I think I _have_ to,” Nino answers. Jun can tell he’s trying to sound confident, is trying to sound sure and strong but his voice wavers a little, his eyes look red and watery.

Jun moves his hand away. “Fine.” He thinks he should probably say that it’s okay, that he can forget and forgive Nino. That a single one-night stand with another person isn’t so important for him that he wants Nino to leave. But then, it probably is not so much about forgiving, not when Nino can’t forgive himself.

He feels almost pathetic when Nino stands there, looking at him. He isn’t sure if the look in his eyes is expectant or hurt or hopeful. He doesn’t know, he can’t read Nino’s eyes right now. It used to be so simple once but it’s like he’s lost the ability to do it.

Nino waits for a little longer, then he smiles slightly. He nods, most likely more to himself than to Jun. “See you next week at rehearsals.”

“Yes,” Jun says and watches how Nino is leaving, closing the door behind him. _Stay_ , he wants to stay, _don’t leave_. But he doesn’t. He can’t.

 

 **Koyurugi Sota x Rokudo Seinosuke**  
**Love Juice by Akanishi Jin**  
“Try this.” Rokudo has his usual smile on his lips, the one that’s both charming and a little scary because it’s so bright and excited. He moves a fork with a piece of chocolate towards Sota.

Sota obliges, too curious how it tastes, what flavour Rokudo has added. The genius of chocolate, the one that is so far advanced, so far away from him and his skills. He lets the chocolate melt on his tongue, it tastes sweet and a little spicy, sends tingles over Sota’s whole body. It tastes like cherries too, and orange too. And there is rum. His body feels tensed and warm all of a sudden, he wonders why and how Rokudo managed to put all of this feeling in his chocolate, to make the one who eats it feel like that. “How did you make it?” he wants to know. “What’s inside it? I mean, how-”

Rokudo smiles a little. He looks more earnest now when he eats a piece of it too. “I had a specific person in mind when creating it. It’s just like he is.”

“Who?” Sota wants to know, too curious to hold back. His body still tingles a little.

Rokudo laughs. “Secret,” he says.

 

 **Shin-centric (Gokusen)**  
**Wake me up when September ends by Green Day**  
“You alright?” Uchi asks.

Shin turns around a little when he hears his friend’s voice behind him. He nods, signalling him that he can sit down next to him. Originally, Shin wanted to be alone, think about his life and his future. But then, he doesn’t mind Uchi being here.

“What’s up?” the other wants to know.

“Been thinking.”

“‘Bout what?”

Shin shrugs. He doesn’t want to voice it. He has been wondering about Kumiko, how much she has influenced him, changed him. He thinks about his future all of a sudden, wants more now, wants to move forward again, is slowly finding his dreams and goals again. “Maybe-“ he starts. _I might go to another school_. He doesn’t say it out loud though. Kumiko and the headmaster offered him a letter of recommendation and told him to think about it, about going to a better school or at least a better class.

“Hm?”

“Nothing,” Shin says. It’s not the right time for a decision yet. He still has one month to decide after all. Right now, he isn’t ready, doesn’t feel prepared and safe enough. “It’s okay.”


End file.
